


the bringing of the line

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [23]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Character Study, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Doing Whats Right Isn't the Same as Doing Whats Legal, F/F, Fictober 2019, Maggie knows far too many vigilantees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Det. Maggie Sawyer is not a corrupt cop.





	the bringing of the line

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Muddy

Maggie is a NCPD officer, a detective in the Science 'X-files 51' Division, dating a blacker than black ops Special Doctor Agent. She hangs out with anything from one to a couple of vigilantes, depending on the week and dimensional location, and despairs over the dietary habits of far more. She can remember the last time that number was zero, and it was her third week in Gotham. She's well and truly used to operating in murky waters. Hell, she even has to wade through them in her own damn precinct, if at a much lower visibility than what passed for normal in Gotham.

The speed she can rustle up fake documentation for alien families fleeing (some disaster, war or other form of threat, on top of Earth's population,) is both gratifying and a touch worrying for someone who prides herself on being a straight cop.

…Now she has to go buy a unicorn frappacino just to get over calling herself straight, and it'll have been a supremely productive week all round. The way things are going, she might even snag her first pool win over Alex, and all the bragging rights that go with it, too. Life, as they say, is good.


End file.
